


The Elven Princess

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clone Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Just Sex, Light Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Twelve Days of Smutness, no story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: Loki meets an Elven Princess. Apparently they like each other.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Elven Princess

The entourage from Alfhiem had arrived. They glided arrogantly through the throne room to greet the Allfather. 

Loki watched them disinterestedly, until the royal family stepped up. There were five princesses. They were all beautiful as elves always are. 

One stood out. She had platinum hair swooped up into an updo that exposed her pointed ears. Like her sisters, she was wearing a pale blue gown that matched her eyes. She was one of the middle daughters. What made her unique was that she had a thick scar that ran from her left eye to her chin. She caught Loki staring, and she smirked arrogantly back. 

Yathanae, her name was Yathanae. Loki thought her imperfection made her more beautiful than her plastic siblings. 

They exchanged glances several times during the banquet. Yathanae licked her fingers wickedly as she met his eyes from across the room. Loki started to feel his pants tighten. 

There wasn't a lot of attention on a second prince and a middle princess, so after the banquet, they were able to make their introductions and sneak back to Loki’s chambers without anyone noticing. 

Once in the room, Yathanae started to laugh. She put her hand out, and in a flash of silver, she produced fur lined shackles. With her other hand, she pushed Loki onto the bed. She pulled his tunic up over his head and threw it across the room with intense eye contact and a smirk. 

Then the elf pushed his shoulders down. She bit his lip and pulled a wrist up above his head, letting go of his lip to giggle and slap the shackle around his wrist. She straddled him to reach the bedpost and secure the chain. Loki did not resist as she repeated the action with his other arm. 

Yathanae giggled and started to bite and suck his chin and neck. Loki's pants were getting uncomfortably tight. 

She sat up straight and gently began to grind herself against his trapped erection. Her bodice loosened and fell away as she untied it. She pulled the shoulders of her gown down until her breasts were exposed. Her nipples matched the pink of her scar. 

She leaned over and brushed her nipples across his face- just out of reach of his mouth. She giggled again and sat up. Reaching up to unfasten her hair put her breasts in perfect form. She dramatically let down her platinum tresses and shook her head to position her locks perfectly around her shoulders, back, and chest. 

Loki bucked uncomfortably. ”What are you going to do to me, Princess?”

”I am your Master tonight; you will speak when I allow it.” she responded. 

Loki smirked and wiggled to try and position himself more comfortably. ”May I speak, Mistress?”

”No.” she said and hummed. 

Loki raised his eyebrows as he studied her. 

She got off of him and put her hand on his straining crotch. She caressed his bulge, ”Do you want out?”

”Yes, mistress.” Yathanae turned and narrowed her eyes at Loki. 

”Perhaps.” she whispered as she walked to the foot of the bed, wiggling out of her gown and letting it fall discarded on the floor. 

She lifted his right foot and very slowly started to remove his boot. When his foot was free, she let the boot drop to the floor with a thud and turned her head to stare into his eyes. Loki squirmed as she repeated the slow-motion action with his other boot. Again, her ice blue eyes met his green ones to taunt him. 

She put her hand on his knee and slipped it slowly up his leg as she moved back to his center. 

Very delicately she untied his trouser lacing. She slowly pulled his pants down carefully ignoring his twitching cock. 

When she got to his feet she pulled the trousers off and threw them in the pile with his tunic. She stood naked and tall to stare lewdly at her handywork. 

Loki was breathing heavily through parted lips, his cock straining at the air. Yathanae giggled again and climbed onto the bed between his knees. 

She brought her attention to his cock and slowly bent over to delicately lick the underside of the tip. Loki moaned and pushed his cock to her. A silky strand of precum stuck to her tongue. She smiled and licked her lips. 

Then she started to crawl over him, his cock brushed against her silky wet slit but she didn't stop, she climbed until she was over his face. Her pussy lips inches from his mouth. 

She put her hands on either side of his head and grabbed handfuls of his long, soft, raven hair. ”Do you want to taste me?” her voice was husky and low and the scar on her face was a darker pink. 

”Yes Mistress.” Loki whispered and she brought her platinum tufted pussy to his mouth. 

He ran his tongue along her slit and stopped at her clit. She wiggled and pushed down against him. He sucked her into his mouth and teased her with his tongue. She squealed as he released her and started to explore her opening. He poked his tongue into her channel then slid it back up to her clit, lapping at it steadily. 

Her breathing became ragged and the pink on her pale face spread to her chest. At once she let out a cry and liquid sprayed onto Loki's face as she came. 

She slumped for a moment and then began to move back. Soon she was hovering over Loki’s tortured cock. She smirked at him as she allowed him to slide into her. 

He groaned as he sank into her soaking pussy. He began to pump into her but she lifted off of him. 

”No, you will stay still.”

”Mistress, please!” he begged. 

”No, I am in control here.” she laughed 

Loki started to chuckle. Yathanae raised a platinum eyebrow at him. The chuckle turned into a sinister laugh and then there was a flash of green and Loki was silent. 

Yathanae looked at him with confusion and then suddenly her head jerked as a hand grabbed her platinum tresses and yanked her head back. 

She let out a started scream as a second Loki chuckled darkly in her ear ”Hello, Pet.”

The Loki below her grinned broadly as the second Loki pushed her down onto the shackled Loki’s cock. The clone bit her neck while his fingers caressed and pinched her nipples. 

Yathanae moaned uncontrollably as the Loki below her restarted his rhythm. 

The clone Loki moved his hands down and around to her hips. He put one hand on her back and pushed her down so that her lips connected with the Loki below. 

The clone massaged and explored. His hands moving down to touch where the other two connected. He brushed his finger up and started to circle her other hole. 

”Oh no!” she moaned. 

”Oh yes, Pet.” Purred both Loki’s in unison. 

The clone reached over to a bed table and opened a drawer. He pulled out a vial of lube and poured it liberally down her butt crack. It pooled above the connection. 

The shackled Loki grinned and encouraged his clone. 

The clone’s hand slipped down into the pool of lube and slowly slipped a finger into Yathanae’s ass. She stared horrified at the Loki beneath her and moaned. 

The clone pulled his finger in and out. He could feel the shackled Loki’s cock through the thin barrier. He added a second. Twisting and pumping in and out. 

The bottom Loki stopped pumping, he didn’t want to release too soon. 

Then Yathanae felt the clone's fingers leave and a larger intruder began to push past her ring. She gasped as it slowly stretched her. She never felt so full, it was overwhelming. 

The clone’s cock was buried in her ass when the shackled Loki began fucking her pussy again. The clone matched his rhythm and Yathanae’s eyes rolled back in her head. 

Loki could feel what his clone was doing and his mind went blank as he used both of her holes simultaneously. 

Suddenly Yathanae screamed and her pussy rained on Loki’s belly, both holes contracting over and over as she came hard. 

Loki below released in her pussy, Loki above came hard in her ass. The three of them collapsed. 

The top Loki got up and lifted Yathanae up off of bottom Loki’s cock. He admired the drips coming from her pussy and gaping ass before setting her gently down beside bottom Loki. Then he unfastened bottom Loki’s shackles and disappeared in a flash of green. Loki let out a long sigh. 

“That was amazing,” Yathanae murmured before falling asleep. 

Loki wrapped his arms around her and kissed the tip of her pointed ear. “Nice to meet you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
